


Smoke And Mirrors

by Aliseia



Series: La Part Des Anges [15]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 23:12:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16922262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliseia/pseuds/Aliseia
Summary: S’inclinarono ridendo, tutti e due sospesi nella semioscurità dello specchio che esaltava il pallore di Tristan, la sfumatura dorata della pelle di Elijah. «Non mi scappi.» sussurrò il Sire.





	Smoke And Mirrors

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: The Originals  
> Genere: Romantico - Introspettivo  
> Personaggi: Elijah Mikaelson, Tristan De Martel;   
> Pairing: Tristan/Elijah  
> Note: Slice of life  
> Dediche: A Miky. L’alba su Marsiglia, come nel tuo Capriccio. Ma a parti invertite, come in uno specchio.  
> A Abby: Non riesco a smettere di ritrarli al risveglio, tra le lenzuola. Ormai è un genere a se stante. XD  
> A Lilyy: che mi chiede i particolari e la collocazione temporale… direi che siamo dopo Skyfall. Ovviamente a Marsiglia  
> Rating: Teen and Up Audience   
> Disclaimer: I personaggi e i luoghi presenti in questa storia non appartengono a me ma a Lisa Jane Smith, Julie Plec, Kevin Williamson, Michael Narducci, Diane Ademu-John, Jeffrey Lieber, nonché agli altri autori della serie e a chi ne detiene i diritti.  
> Questa storia non è stata scritta a scopo di lucro, nessuna violazione del copyright è pertanto intesa.

**Smoke And Mirrors**  
   
   
 ** _"Smoke & Mirrors"_**  
  
  
 _Oh my one, I'm so happy_  
That you've got so far  
I know the good, the great  
Is working you like a charm.  
  
Oh my one, rushing away  
With a bag full of bones  
I know the place you left  
Still won't leave you alone.  
  
The crow, the cat, the bird and the bee  
I'm sure they would agree  
That my one is falling for tricks,  
Smoke and mirrors playing your wit.  
  
A hue and cry waiting to blow  
Under your skin, wherever you go  
Still I wish that I knew  
The taste of something that good.  
   
 ** _Agnes Obel- Smoke And Mirrors_**  
   
   


  
  
  
Quei due metri tra il tappeto turchese e la seta blu della tenda sembravano troppi da superare, tra l’oscillazione delle sue braccia, i morsi e i pizzichi, i denti sul collo. Lo stringeva a sé, afferrandolo alle spalle gli impediva di raggiungere i pantaloni. S’inclinarono ridendo, tutti e due sospesi nella semioscurità dello specchio che esaltava il pallore di Tristan, la sfumatura dorata della pelle di Elijah. «Non mi scappi.» sussurrò il Sire.  
Tristan sorrise senza troppa convinzione. Non perché volesse fuggire davvero, o perché non si fidasse dell’altro, ma perché i suoi pensieri già veleggiavano altrove.  
Davanti ai suoi occhi, nel blu ancora più profondo dello specchio s’inclinavano gli oggetti preziosi della sua stanza: il tavolinetto d’ebano, le opaline, il quadro alle pareti con il mare in tempesta di Turner.  
I suoi occhi nel liquido riflesso attingevano a tutto l’azzurro di quella stanza che era solo sua, e a un tempo con il loro tenue bagliore d’opale illuminavano tutto dello stesso colore.  
L’altro, Elijah, era invece parte dell’oscurità. Bruno, le guance non rasate, l’ombra che s’increspava tra le linee incurvate dei muscoli, la peluria sul collo. Neri e senza pace gli occhi, ardenti d’inestinguibili inferni. «A cosa pensi?»  
I pensieri di Tristan fuggirono lontano.  
Quel giorno il suo signore portava una cravatta azzurra. Elijah amava l’azzurro. Ora era nudo ma sporgendosi oltre la sponda del letto, a terra avrebbero trovato qualche indumento dello stesso colore: il gilet, il fazzoletto che usciva vezzosamente dal suo taschino. Più in là i boxer blu di Tristan, che il bruno signore aveva stropicciato un po’ prima di strapparli senza troppi complimenti. Prima di cadere, le gambe intrecciate, sul velluto celeste del letto e sprofondare insieme in un mare agitato da mille delizie.  
Ma ora il profilo diafano della creatura galleggiava nell’oscurità dello specchio, nel fumo dei ricordi, nella penombra grigia e un po’ fredda.  
Elijah sorrise ma il suo sorriso non sortì l’effetto voluto.  
«Esco.» mormorò Tristan.  
Le braccia del creatore strinsero più forte intorno alla vita. La fronte si aggrottò ed egli divenne mortalmente serio. «Sei… stanco?»  
Tristan approfittò dell’esitazione dell’altro per liberarsi di quell’abbraccio invadente. In fretta raccolse i boxer, li indossò poi si voltò a guardare il suo amante. L’altro era completamente nudo, eccitato ma non minaccioso. Piuttosto… indifeso. Con l’aria sconfitta e un occasionale broncio che raramente il suo orgoglio gli consentiva.  
Stanco? Di lui? Di quello splendido satiro liscio e sodo, caldo come l’inferno, avvolgente come un mare in tempesta? «Dovrei essere pazzo.» Tristan ora sorrideva davvero. I suoi pensieri lasciarono i cattivi ricordi, quando di fronte ai suoi occhi sbarrati si era richiusa la porta del container. Per un attimo la sensazione di guardare fuori, dal buio alla debole luminescenza nel vetro gli aveva rammentato quel giorno. E specchiandosi negli occhi neri aveva colto il suo stesso sgomento.  
«Sì.» Elijah rispose a una domanda che nessuno aveva formulato. Abbassando la testa intravide i propri boxer, li afferrò con una velocità da vampiro. Quando strinse Tristan a sé, i fianchi forti fasciati dalla tela elastica, che non nascondeva nulla, era ancora più sexy che nella precedente, completa nudità.  
Tristan sospirò. «Ho sentito… Ho sentito il tuo dolore. L’ho visto.»  
Insieme a lui fissò ancora lo specchio, nel blu della parete rollava e beccheggiava la nave di Turner.  
«Non è facile – Elijah cominciò con fatica, ansimando – Ricordare ogni volta. Ogni volta che mi fissi, ogni volta che ti guardo negli occhi.»  
«Soffri, Elijah? – la voce del ragazzo tremò in un’involontaria ironia – È difficile per te? È troppo?»  
«È difficile – ammise Elijah stringendo l’amante, così forte da mozzargli il fiato – Ma non è mai troppo. E fa un po’ meno male a ogni risveglio. È così anche per te? » gli occhi neri ebbero un guizzo.  
«Ogni volta.» Tristan finalmente si arrese. Con la testa sulla spalla dell’altro offrì il collo per un rapido bacio.  
«Soffri ancora? Dimmelo.» Elijah sembrava arrabbiato.  
«Fa male. – Tristan alzò gli occhi e li piantò nei suoi, dentro il vetro – E fa bene. Fa così bene. Mi sveglio da un incubo, in un blu sottomarino, e trovo le tue braccia che mi portano fuori. Accanto a te ogni notte risalgo in superficie. È per questo che ho voluto questa stanza. Così… scura. Mi ricordava il fondo dell’oceano. Non la mia morte, però… Le mie morti… Mi ricordava la mia salvezza.» Voltandosi di scatto baciò Elijah con passione, serrando il bel viso selvaggio tra le pallide mani.  
Elijah ricambiò con foga, quasi con sollievo. «Tu hai salvato me.» disse il Sire. «Vedi? – indicò lo specchio – Quell’uomo testardo e impossibile non era mai stato felice.»  
Tristan sprofondò nell’abbraccio, si lasciò coccolare e sbaciucchiare senza vergogna. Poi riprese a vestirsi. Rispose con un bacio veloce al nuovo broncio. «Oggi voglio i croissants.»  
«Li prendiamo dopo!» protestò Elijah.  
«No, ora. Mi è mancata l’alba di Marsiglia… Voglio l’aria fresca e salata della mia città. I croissants caldi, due passi nelle strade deserte di Le Panier. Sarò di ritorno a velocità di vampiro, tu aspettami a letto. E, no… non ti rivestire.» 


End file.
